Gumball and Darwin's awesome colorful high school adventure
by danielleapple
Summary: Is high school all fun and games, or is it all hard work and drama? Gumball and Darwin learn it's not so easy being teenagers as they face new, tougher obstacles to overcome in life. There is also light humor in this story before you go on thining this is all black and white!


Hi friends and fans! I was trying to write another regular show story, but I'm a little too lazy. This is my first Gumball story, so please don't be too judgmental of me. I would write this on deviant art, but I'm not that popular, and I don't have a printer to draw anything yet. Anyway, I hope you like this story and R&R. Enjoy!

Gumball and Darwin's awesome colorful high school adventure:

It was a beautiful day in Elmore when… "Darwin, wake up… Darwin, wake up… DARWIN, WAKE UP!" Darwin shrieked and opened his eyes. He saw an overly excited Gumball, dressed for school in the same clothes he wore in elementary school. "What is it, Gumball!?" Darwin asked. "Oh, nothing; only THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, that's all… nothing much." Gumball said. "You know, there are moments like these that make me want to cry." Darwin said, thinking about his and Gumball's friends back at Elmore junior high. Gumball starts to tear up and get emotional, knowing what Darwin is thinking about. "Oh, come here, brother; let's hug!" Gumball hugged Darwin's fish bowl as they cried for about ten seconds. "Come on, man; we're strong enough to get through this!" Darwin said. Gumball abruptly stopped crying. "Yeah, you're right. At least we won't miss Tina." He said. Darwin hopped out of his bowl. "We also won't miss Ms. Simian." He added. "Or William, Ocho, Jamie, Banana Joe, and other people who either acted as background characters, or were mean to us." Gumball said. "Kids, come down and eat breakfast; today is special, so we don't want to be late!" Nicole called from the kitchen. "Okay, mom; we'll be down in a minute!" Gumball said. They walked into Anais' room to make sure she was up and ready. "Sis, are you ready for school?" Gumball asked a 12 year old Anais. "Yes, I am; do I look acceptable?" She asked. Anais was wearing a white, button down long sleeved shirt with a pink, knee length dress; white stockings, and black dress shoes. She had bangs longer than Gumball's with white pearl earrings. Gumball gave a thumb up. "You look great, sis." "Aren't you supposed to be dressed for school?" Anais asked. "Yeah, I guess I could change my outfit; these clothes are a little tight for me." Gumball rushed in his room and changed into a pair of blue jeans, a white tee shirt, and a red elmorepostale hoodie. He rushed downstairs and ate the breakfast Nicole had made: eggs, toast, bacon, an apple, orange juice, and a cup of milk. Anais and Darwin already had their book bags and jackets on. "Where are mom and dad?" Gumball asked. "Mom left for work, and dad is still asleep." Anais said. Her bus to Elmore junior high had come and Anais rushed out the door. "Bye, guys; I'll see you after school!" She said before getting on the bus. "Bye, Anais!" Gumball and Darwin said. Not too long after, their bus pulled up in front of the house. "Alright, time to make new, awesome friends!" Gumball said. They ran to the bus after they closed and locked the door. "Hey dudes!" The orange bus driver said. The brothers gasped. "Rocky!" They said, giving him a hug. "I thought you still worked at Elmore junior high." Gumball said. "Eh, I get around." Rocky said. The boys sat down in the third empty seat behind Rocky. They saw a lot of their old classmates such as Carrie, Penny, Masami, Anton, Bobert, Tobias, Teri, Leslie, Clayton and a few others. Darwin exhaled. "Thank goodness Tina isn't here." He said turning to face Gumball, who had ran off to sit by Penny. Darwin sighed; "What's the point in being lonely?" he asked himself before running off to sit next to Carrie, who he had a secret crush on.  
_

*Sigh* what are they going to get themselves into? Wait… I'm sorry; I don't know the answer to that question yet. I can't wait to post the next chapters, while I'm hoping that you liked this one. Thank you for reading and I hope you stay tuned for Gumball and Darwin's awesome colorful high school adventure! (That was a breath taker!) Anyway, have a beautiful week! Bye, bye!


End file.
